Here For You
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Diagnosticada com síndrome do pânico e transtorno bipolar quando era adolescente, agora Alice está casada e conta um pouco de sua história com o jovem professor de inglês, Jasper, que tivera uma adolescência difícil. E hoje ambos têm um ao outro.


**N/A: **São 3h04 da manhã, essa história não foi betada, ou seja, tem vários erros. E ela é apenas mais uma das minhas inspirações das madrugadas da vida. Um vício do Jasper foi tirado da one-shot** Idiossincrasia **(linda e simples demais, quem quiser ver está nos meus favoritos), aliás, foi ela que me inspirou a escrever esta one-shot. E o que Alice faz foi inspirado do livro que estou lendo: **A Vida em Tons de Cinza.**

O trechinho de música no final vem de I Love You da Avril Lavigne. Affe, esse CD me inspira.

Espero que gostem e claro, que comentem.

Beijos.

**I**

É madrugada de sexta-feira.

Estou em casa, enrolada em um casaco felpudo. Está frio lá fora. A neve está caindo e deixando a cidade branquinha. Gosto desse clima.

Respiro fundo e bebo um pouco do café pelando que está na mesa onde estou sentada agora. Gosto do gosto da cafeína em minha boca. Deixo o líquido descer por minha garganta, queimando-a como se fosse fogo e aquecendo-me por completa. Sorrio mais uma vez e olho em direção à janela.

Nenhum sinal.

Solto um suspiro e olho para o porta-lápis que está a minha frente. Bebo mais um gole de café e coloco a caneca perto de mim. Estendo meu braço e pego um lápis próprio para desenho.

Estou nervosa.

Não gosto das madrugadas. Ao mesmo tempo eu gosto. Eu amo a noite, amo o silêncio que este horário me proporciona. Minha mente parece trabalhar melhor, minha inspiração vem e me consome por completa, e eu me sinto mais viva. Talvez eu tenha nascido para viver à noite, não sei. De qualquer forma, a madrugada é meu momento favorito do dia.

Entretanto, eu odeio a madrugada. Odeio não conseguir dormir, odeio ficar sozinha nesse horário. Odeio pensar besteiras. Odeio deixar a minha mente vagar para o que me aconteceu no passado. Odeio sentir o medo tomar conta de mim mesma. Odeio passar as madrugadas chorando.

É uma coisa que me divide por completa. Enche-me de vida e me mata aos poucos. O vício de passar noites em claro toma conta de mim, enquanto a tristeza por estar sozinha vibra em meu coração.

Mordo o lábio inferior e fecho os olhos.

Não quero pensar no que me amedronta. Não quero pensar no que me faz querer deixar de viver, mesmo que este seja um dos meus maiores medos. Abro os olhos e deixo o lápis vagar sobre o papel macio e branco. Meus olhos acompanham cada linha que o lápis risca naquela textura lisa e plana enquanto a minha mente coordena a minha mão que está com o lápis entre os meus dedos.

O aperto em minha garganta diminui.

Quando eu era adolescente fui diagnosticada com síndrome do pânico. Sabe-se Deus lá o que é isso, mas era o que me fazia não querer nem ao menos ver a cara da rua. Era isso o que significava o medo que eu tinha – e ainda tenho – da morte. O medo de sair e não voltar para casa me dominava e eu não conseguia driblar isso. Era horrível. A pior fase de toda a minha vida. Foi questão de meses para que eu também fosse diagnosticada com transtorno bipolar. Minha mente era doente Na verdade, ainda é. E talvez eu tenha culpa disso.

O lápis agora começa a mostrar a forma do que a minha mente está pensando. Sorrio enquanto olho para o desenho que estou fazendo. Os fios de cabelo eram reproduzidos com o máximo de semelhança que eu conseguia fazer.

O desenho foi a arma que eu consegui para me distrair destes problemas. Não que eu obtive cura. Não sei o que é isso. Mas quando os problemas me apertam contra a parede de um labirinto sem fim, o desenho parece ser o que me mostra o caminho pelo qual eu tenho que seguir. Resolvi então fazer faculdade de arquitetura. Não passei do primeiro ano da faculdade, mas foi lá que eu conheci Jasper. O rapaz com óculos no rosto e livros na mochila. Com os cabelos louros e encaracolados caindo sobre o seu rosto. Um dos homens mais inteligentes que eu já tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

Agora desenho os seus olhos. Eu amo os seus olhos. Verdes como a esperança. Parece clichê, mas Jasper era a minha esperança, mesmo não tendo razões para isso. Jasper tinha tantos problemas quanto eu. Sua mente era tão sadia quanto a minha, mas qual era o problema? Nos completávamos assim.

Nada mudou. Jasper continua sendo a minha esperança. E continua tendo tantos problemas quanto eu. E continuamos nos completando. Estou aqui por ele. E sei que ele também está aqui por mim.

Jasper tem o vício de comprar remédios. Mesmo que ele não precise. Ele gosta de fazer isso. Os remédios que eu havia comprado hoje jaziam em cima da mesa.

Além dos remédios, Jasper também gosta de caminhar de madrugada. E isso acaba comigo. Por que é justamente durante a madrugada que eu mais preciso dele aqui. Mas não me importo. E nem me oponho. Ele gosta de dirigir em alta velocidade em uma estrada deserta aqui perto. Quando ele não faz isso, sei muito bem onde ele está. Não lhe faz bem. Mas conheço a espécie de masoquismo existente dentro dele.

Agora desenho o seu nariz e a sua boca. Tento reproduzi-lo o melhor que eu posso, mas não consigo. Não conseguiria chegar perto da perfeição que é seu rosto. Penso em desenhar a cicatriz que ele tem perto dos olhos, mas ele não gosta desta cicatriz. Não quero magoá-lo.

Jasper cresceu acompanhando o pai maltratando a sua mãe. Ele tentara convencer a sua mãe de que denunciar o homem por violência doméstica era o que devia ser feito. Mas ela nunca o fez. E então, um dia, cansado de acompanhar aquilo, Jasper enfrentou o pai. Ambos brigaram e seu pai lhe agrediu como nunca havia feito antes. E então sua mãe teve uma crise nervosa, acompanhada de um ataque cardíaco e faleceu. Jasper culpava-se por isso. Se não tivesse enfrentado o homem que ele mais odiava no mundo, talvez a sua mãe estivesse viva agora.

Quando o conheci, Jasper agarrava-se aos estudos assim como eu fazia com os desenhos. Eu o percebia distante e pensativo, mas nunca me importei. E continuo não me importando. Também sou assim.

Neste momento estou desenhando os seus ombros. O desenho ficou como se fosse um auto-retrato. Melhorei os detalhes de seus cabelos e resolvi me prender aos detalhes de seu rosto. Boca, nariz, olhos, queixo, bochechas... Tudo era formado no papel que agora já deixara de ser liso para poder conter a figura da pessoa que mais amo no mundo.

Não sei como eu e Jasper ficamos juntos. Mas foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Não sei como saímos um com o outro, nem ao menos como nos beijamos. Lembro-me das cenas. Lembro-me de vê-lo sorrir para mim enquanto me convidava para tomar um café na Starbucks. Jasper já sabia do meu vício por café, que é tão grande quanto o meu vício por desenhos e pelas madrugadas malditas que eu ainda não sei dizer se amo ou se odeio. Eu também me lembro de quando estava chovendo e estávamos saindo da faculdade. E ele me deu carona. E antes de eu sair de seu carro, ele tocou os meus lábios que estavam tremendo de frio.

Isto é tudo o que eu sei.

Estamos casados há mais de um ano. Não queremos ter filhos. Primeiro porque eu não posso. E segundo, porque Jasper não quer colocar uma criança no mundo para sofrer o que já sofremos. Concordo com ele. Mesmo se eu pudesse engravidar, eu não o faria. Mas estamos felizes assim. Juntos. Apoiando um ao outro. Às vezes, quando está perto do amanhecer, sento-me na varanda de casa e fumo enquanto vejo o Sol nascer. Estou tão angustiada e amedrontada que quando percebo, Jasper está me pegando no colo e me levando para a cama. Assim como há momentos em que ele chega da rua cerca de três ou quatro da manhã. Os olhos vazios e tristes denunciando que ele estava no cemitério. E isso me faz com que eu o abrace e o leve até o nosso quarto. Que eu não lhe diga nada, mas que eu lhe mostre o quanto ele é importante para mim.

Olho para o seu desenho recém feito e penso em colori-lo. Mas desisto. Gosto do tom acinzentado que o lápis de desenho lhe deu. Gosto da simplicidade do que eu acabara de fazer. Ainda estou admirando o seu desenho, quando Jasper aparece em casa. Olho no relógio. Duas e meia da manhã.

Seus cabelos estão molhados, assim como a sua roupa, por causa da neve. Seu rosto está pálido e sua boca está roxa e tremendo. Ele anda aproximando-se da lareira que está acesa.

— Havia flores novas lá – Jasper diz olhando para mim. Pega o pacote de medicamentos que estava em cima da mesa e os coloca em outro lugar. – Joguei-as no chão e pisoteei.

— Podia ter trazido uma para mim – falo enquanto me levanto. Jasper senta-se em frente à lareira e eu sento-me ao seu lado. Observamos as labaredas de fogo dançando naquele lugar.

— Não. Não quero nada que venha dele aqui em casa. Posso lhe dar qualquer flor do mundo, exceto aquelas. Além do mais, eram tulipas. Você odeia tulipas. Mamãe também odiava tulipas. Mas parece que ele não sabe disso ainda.

Aceno positivamente. O homem ainda estava vivo. Talvez ele também se culpasse pela morte de esposa, mas isso não me importava agora.

— Fiz café – digo enquanto ainda observamos o fogo. Jasper sorri.

— E quando é que você não faz?

Sorrio e encosto a cabeça em seu ombro. O seu cheio me inebria.

E não digo mais nada. Apenas me levanto em seguida e lhe mostro o desenho. Jasper olha para mim, com os olhos brilhando de paixão. Encosto-me em seu peito e sinto o seu coração batendo forte. Não gosto das palavras. Jasper sabe disso e respeita.

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_


End file.
